


First Date

by goldenwolfrose



Category: Blindspot (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Beta Wanted, Developing Relationship, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Mentions of Kurt Weller, My First Work in This Fandom, Non-Canon Relationship, Not Beta Read, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-08 17:48:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12869796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenwolfrose/pseuds/goldenwolfrose
Summary: Patterson and Jane both avoid going home after work for different reasons and spend extra hours at the office. The pair runs into each other a few times and end up hanging out more and more. Feelings happen and both Patterson and Jane are awkward about it.





	1. The Lab

**Author's Note:**

> So I think I wrote this mostly for the Jane to my Patterson, but the other like 10 people who ship these two I hope will like it too.  
> I know it's a crack ship and totally not canon but a girl can dream. 
> 
> The way I wrote these two may not really represent how either character would react to feelings but I think I'm pretty close. 
> 
> This might get to smut at some point, but I think the next few chapters (if I continue this because right now I'm not sure) will be awkward flirting and not dates that are dates but not. So like any sort of action, like kissing, is probably at least two chapters away, unless the plot bunny decides otherwise. 
> 
> Not beta read so I'm sorry for any spelling or grammar errors. I'm always open to anyone who's interested in beta-ing though. 
> 
> Comments got me to pick up writing fan fic's again so comments are great, kudos are amazing too. 
> 
> Suggestions are love! I'm even feeling up to requests so.....
> 
> Check out my other work in progress fics, and come say "HI" on my tumblr if you want--goldenwolfrose.tumblr.com  
> ***********************************************************************************************************************

 

Chapter 1- The Lab

The clicking of the keyboard was the only sound echoing through the empty lab, everyone else having gone home after a successful mission. Blonde hair was tied up as Patterson typed away trying to solve another of Jane’s tattoos instead of going home. Jane knew the reason she was avoiding her home, it was similar to her own reasons for being at the FBI office still. Too many memories too many stories too much history kept both women at the office most nights overworking, ignoring their beds until they were too tired not to go home at least for a few hours.

Between David’s death and the betrayal of Doctor Borden, Patterson saw too much in her apartment. Moving to a new apartment had once been an idea she pondered but the location to the office and its low rent meant it just wasn’t something she could do. So, instead of doing the logical thing and moving, Patterson worked too much.

Most nights Jane ended up training or working out, instead of dealing with the memories of the times she had spent in her own apartment with Weller. Their relationship had been emotional from the day she came out of the bag in Times Square and only became more erratic as they dated. One screaming match at her apartment after a long day trying to solve a tattoo had been too much and Jane ended things with Weller.

So the women found themselves at the office more nights than not and they started spending more time together, at first it was just because they were teammates, maybe more like family after the years they had spent together solving Jane’s tattoos. It started one night when they met at the coffee pot well after midnight, both women clearly shocked to see the other at this time of the morning. Jane and Patterson both filled their cups and awkwardly joked about what they were doing, making lame excuses that didn’t fool the other.

The next night, they met as Jane was coming out of the bathroom and Patterson was on her way to Weller’s office to drop off some report that wasn’t due for days but she had managed to complete early because of her late nights. Again, the pair chuckled this timeless awkwardly and their excuses actually made sense as Jane said something about training and Patterson just fanned the file in front of her face.

After the third time running into each other well past midnight they actually decided to spend some time together. It was over the coffee machine, pouring some fresh coffee into Jane’s mug, that Patterson suggested that maybe they should go back to her lab instead of meeting like this. Pausing for a moment, Jane eventually agrees and the two women head back quietly chatting about work.

Over the next few nights, they actually sought each other out, some nights it was Jane who sought out Patterson first other nights it was the opposite. No matter who found the other first, they would get coffee before heading back to Patterson’s lab. Slowly the conversations became less and less about work or the team or the tattoos and they started talking about their lives.

It wasn’t until the women started seeking each other out earlier and earlier in the night, often shortly after the last member of the team had said ‘good night’ and headed home, that their conversations had become more personal and they sought out other places besides Patterson’s lab to spend time together. Even with the amount of time they had been spending together over the last few weeks, it was still a slow process as Patterson and Jane shared little bits of why they stayed at work and talked over the traumas they had endured as part of the team.

Finding themselves in a twenty-four-hour diner uptown from the Bureau office sipping hot chocolates and enjoying a quiet breakfast a realization streams through Patterson’s head. It comes as a bit of surprise to Patterson when she realizes that over the last month or even longer, the only person she had been spending time with outside of work with was the hazel-eyed beauty across the booth from her. Internally Patterson feels like she should be concerned about the amount of time they’ve been spending together but she quickly realizes that spending time with Jane makes her feel happy, and maybe something else if she were, to be honest with herself. Of course, after her disastrous history with her past relationships, Patterson is quick to push any of those thoughts to the back of her mind.

Later that day, once Weller bid farewell to Jane and Patterson reminding them not to work too late, Jane wandered off to the training room and changed out of her sweat filled clothes. Freshly showered and changed into a pair of comfy sweatpants and a loose fitting t-shirt Jane finds herself at the edge of Patterson’s lab. It’d become a habit by now to look for Patterson here in her lab before going anyplace else and right now watching Patterson tap away at her computer brings a light smile to Jane’s face.

Grinning happily Jane realizes that Patterson somehow had become an integral part of her life and these late night talks and adventures around town had become something she looked forward to all day. It takes a few minutes of Jane watching Patterson from the doorframe before she decides to interrupt her.

Coughing slightly Jane hopes she doesn’t scare Patterson too much or ruin whatever she is busy working on right now. The jerk of Patterson’s shoulders and the little ‘yelp’ that comes from the workstation across the lab let Jane know she was clearly less than successful in her attempts to avoid scaring the gorgeous blonde.

Spinning around in her chair, Patterson turns towards the sound that had just startled her. Finding Jane leaning against the doorframe to her office Patterson’s breath gets caught in her throat. All Patterson can manage to do as her eyes sweep across the casual look Jane is wearing is mentally compare Jane to a Greek Goddess. It’s the casual way Jane is just leaning there with a lazy smile on her face that makes Patterson’s eyes sparkle.

Watching the sparkle grow in Patterson’s eyes, the realization that Jane would do anything to see that look more often from Patterson washes over her. Internally she panics a little, not wanting to ruin their friendship, Patterson had become a rock in her life since she and Weller broke up and Jane isn’t sure she can handle losing Patterson. Biting her lip, her smile faltering a little as her brain starts cycling through the various outcomes of her now realized feelings for Patterson.

Noticing the sudden change in Jane’s demeanor, Patterson slides off her chair and reaches out to Jane clearly worried about the woman who has come to mean so much to her.

“Jane, are you ok?” Patterson asks sliding her hand on top of Jane’s.

Patterson’s fingers brushing against Jane’s skin sends a little tingle throughout Jane’s body. It’s all Jane can do to stop a little shiver from sliding across her skin at the contact, a bit of the original smile slides back across her face.

Head nodding up and down, “Yeah I’m ok,” Jane says calmly petting Patterson’s hand, “Just thinking about something….” Trailing off leaving the sentence unfinished.

 

There’s a little flutter to Patterson’s heartbeat as she wonders if Jane was going to say something about the way their hands feel when they’re touching. Maybe she was the only one who felt the spark when their hands touched, maybe she was the only one who was developing feelings, Patterson thought for a moment.

Looking back over at Jane, Patterson tries to push away the thoughts running through her mind about the way Jane’s hand felt against her own, the little spark that traveled through her body. What Patterson sees though are hazel eyes staring at her lips, Patterson subconsciously licks her lips in response.

There is a tension-filled charge to the air in the lab now as both women are uncertain on exactly what the other woman is thinking and what they should do next.

Mouth slowly opening, Patterson starts to say something but she stops as Jane pulls her hands away and looks down at the ground a blush exploding across her body.

Trying to fill the awkwardness of what she had just done, Jane mumbles, “Let’s get dinner?”

\-----------TBC--------

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patterson and Jane are both gigantic messes when it comes to relationships. Trying to understand what is going on between them is even harder to understand, are they dating are they not? Neither knows the answer to that, but maybe they'll figure it out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have some fluff and angst in chapter 2.   
> Definitely written for the Patterson to my Jane but----
> 
> I know it's a crack ship and totally not canon but a girl can dream. Characterization is my own take and I'm playing a little with the reality of some things (Ashley is 5'3 and Jamie is like 5'9 but I needed to fake it)
> 
> This might get to smut at some point, but I think the next few chapters will be awkward flirting and not dates that are dates but not. So like any sort of action, like kissing, is probably at least two chapters away, unless the plot bunny decides otherwise. From fleshing some of the story out with my Patterson, there will probably be more side characters included and they will push these two losers together, Weller will overreact, and shovels talks will be had by many people. 
> 
> Not beta read so I'm sorry for any spelling or grammar errors. I'm always open to anyone who's interested in beta-ing though.
> 
> Comments got me to pick up writing fan fic's again so comments are great, kudos are amazing too.
> 
> Suggestions are love! 
> 
> Check out my other work in progress fics, and come say "HI" on my tumblr if you want--goldenwolfrose.tumblr.com

Chapter 2-

Jane’s awkward, “Let’s get dinner?” hangs in the room for a moment or two as Patterson tries to catch up to what just happened.

Rationally, Jane’s invitation to dinner was nothing more than what they had been doing recently but a little part of Patterson’s brain wanted it to mean more. Deep down inside Patterson’s brain, she knew she wanted Jane’s to be making the first move and asking her out on a real date. After the way, Jane’s hand felt on her own, any attempt to convince herself that she wasn’t developing feelings for the other woman was impossible.

Stuttering a little as her brain pushed thoughts of what Jane could have been asking to the side, Patterson nods and awkwardly answers, “Ummm….yeah sure,” pausing a little before sounding more certain of herself, “Dinner sounds great.”

It takes a few steps but almost as soon as she had agreed to dinner, Patterson found herself next to Jane at the door to her lab.

Cocking her head at Jane, “You coming?” Patterson teases as she starts walking past Jane and towards the elevator.

Shaking her head, trying to shake away the anxious feelings brewing inside her gut Jane goes to follow Patterson and catches up to the blonde as she hits the elevator button.

Doing her best to keep her brain from focusing on the spark she felt when Patterson’s hand was touching hers, and the awkwardness that followed Jane starts to think about what she wants for dinner.

Jane’s internal debate about feelings and what to have for dinner is interrupted when Patterson, asks, “How about that diner we saw last week?” Patterson pauses a moment, letting the thought brew in Jane’s mind before she continues “I know you can never turn down breakfast food?”

There’s a sparkle of mischief in Patterson’s smile, which is better than the repressed uncertainty that Patterson is really feeling, which Jane can’t help but notice as the elevator doors open and they walk in, Patterson hitting the button for the lobby.

At first, Jane is at a loss for words, and there is a weird tension between the two women as the elevator descends. After a few fumbles and countless internal conversation starters, Jane decides that simple is probably best and the easiest way to get past the weirdness from the lab. It ends up almost being like normal as Jane is able to get a casual conversation about non-work stuff going with Patterson.

Never has an elevator ride been more stressful for Patterson, between her mind replaying every detail from the lab and the odd energy that exists between her and Jane in the elevator, she almost can’t wait for the elevator to get to the lobby so there can be some fresh air and the awkwardness can dissipate in a larger space. Thankfully, Jane asks about the work Patterson had been doing on the app she was developing and the awkwardness easily washes away.

With the dinging of the elevator and the doors opening soon after, both women walk out of the elevator feeling much better about where they were as friends.

The walk uptown to the diner is quick and uneventful, Jane realizes that a large part of how quick the walk has felt is the fact that Patterson has been animatedly talking about her game design a good portion of their walk, pausing for Jane to ask questions and offer some suggestions.

Reaching for the door first, while Patterson continues talking about the new levels and challenges she has thought up for the game, Jane opens the door waving her arm for Patterson to enter first.

Jane doesn’t even realize that as Patterson walks by and enters the diner she intones like a butler, “This way milady.”

Pausing mid-sentence as Patterson catches what Jane had said, she looks back over her shoulder at the other woman, a pleased little smile on her face. There is a moment where Patterson isn’t sure if Jane said ‘milady’ because of the game they had been talking about on the way over, if she was being chivalrous or, and least likely, that Jane was trying to flirt with her, either way, it’s a sweet touch that Patterson finds charming.

From the corner of the diner, the women hear a voice without a visible body telling them to sit wherever they wanted and that they would be over in a moment with menus.

Both women find the situation amusing and a little unusual since it was their first time at this diner, but given the number of times they have rolled into a diner at two or three in the morning, one of them smelling like gunfire or an explosion, they really didn’t find it that strange.

Finding a booth in the corner of the diner Patterson takes off her jacket and slides into the far side. Right behind her Jane shrugs off her jacket and for a moment goes to sit next to Patterson on her side of the table. Luckily, Jane realizes the complete and utter mistake that would be and manages to only slightly fall into free bench, huffing at the mistake she almost made. Hearing a little snicker, Jane looks up across the table at Patterson and sees the blonde trying to hide a laugh behind her hand.

Patterson’s snickering doesn’t last as an older woman strides up to the table and places two menus in front of them asking if they would like anything to drink.

Without even taking a moment to consider her options or ask Jane her preferences, Patterson rattles off the same drink order her and Jane have had at every meal they’ve gone too together.

It takes a moment for Jane to realize what Patterson said, and it’s only the glimpse of the waitress walking away that makes the situation sink into Jane’s brain. Looking across the table, a slightly astonished look on her face, Jane quietly wonders, “You know my drink order?”

It’s not so much a question really, Jane’s wonder at Patterson knowing her drink order is more of a statement of aww. In the entire time, Jane and Weller had been together, Weller never remembered what she ordered even though it rarely changed. Yet, her Jane sat across from the woman who was probably her best friend, as if that was even close enough to a description for their relationship, and she was able to rattle that information off like it was common knowledge.

All Patterson can do at Jane’s wondering question about drink orders is smile affectionately at the other woman and nod. Really, Patterson knew more little things about her team than anyone else, other than Zapata’s understanding of Reed, she had always been observant and more so with the people she was around with for so many hours each day. Learning Jane’s drink order had been a breeze and know it was something she could recall without even thinking about it. For a moment Patterson worries that she’s overstepped her bounds and that Jane might be mad at her for assuming she knew what she wanted, the look though on Jane’s face is more amazed than mad which gets her to ignore that brief worry.

Clearly amused, “So,” Jane begins a toothy smile spread across her face, “Miss Smartypants, you think you’re so smart. What am I going to order for dinner then?”

Realistically it’s an unfair question to ask of anyone, even for someone who observes as much as Patterson does. The menu at the diner isn’t as gargantuan as the one at Cheesecake Factory but it isn’t small either and with a quick glance across the menu Patterson sees at least a dozen choices that Jane could make.

Staring back at Jane’s amused smile, Patterson focuses in on Jane’s gorgeous eyes, which is probably a horrible mistake if the way her heart beats faster is any indicator, and tries to make some decision.

Ultimately Patterson takes a shot in the dark since she doesn’t know what she wants for dinner there’s no way she could know what Jane wants, and guesses the French toast plate.

The waitress returns with their drinks and deposits them on the table before Patterson can really see the shocked look that makes its way across Jane’s face. Asking for their orders, if they’re ready, the waitress waits for either of them to say anything.

Finally, Patterson is able to catch Jane’s look of amazement now that she isn’t focused on the drinks which were being delivered and smiles to herself. Looking away from Jane’s eyes, she rattles off both orders again to the waitress and hands her their menus.

Scratching away at her pad and turning to walk away, under her breath she cheekily says, “What a cute couple you two make.”

Neither woman makes any noise of protest or tries to correct the waitress; nor does the waitress look back to see the way both women turn as red as a ripe tomato.

Casually avoiding each other’s eyes Patterson asks about a book she had suggested to Jane and they launch off on a series of topics that takes them right through eating dinner and the check being dropped off at the table.

Before Patterson can even see that the waitress has left the check on the table, Jane’s hand jets out and grabs the bill off the table.

“It’s my treat,” Jane tells her bashfully, before whispering under her breath, “besides I asked you here….”

Amazingly Patterson misses the little comment that Jane had made under her breath, but still, her ears turn a light shade of pink knowing that Jane took the bill. Of course, Patterson knows that Jane paying means nothing and that after all the meals they’ve split recently maybe this was just Jane’s way of making it easier to split checks.

Sliding out of the booth, both women walk up to the register Jane sliding some money across the counter to the waitress, while ignoring Patterson’s pleas to at least let her pay the tip or something.

Playfully bickering about the tip Jane wouldn’t let Patterson pay they walk back out into the cold New York air neither woman notices the fond gleeful smile the waitress is giving them as they leave. Quietly and mostly to herself, the waitress sighs about ‘young love’ watching the two women who are still animatedly discussing something before they turn the corner out of her sight.

It’s gotten late somehow, something that tends to happen a lot when they go out, and Patterson looks over at Jane, bumping her shoulder before mentioning, “We should probably head home?”

It takes a second for Patterson to realize what she’s said but it’s already too late to take it back now, so she leaves the mention of the word ‘home’ hanging in the air. Patterson knows she could probably clarify that she meant they should go to their own homes, separately, not together or that she thought home meant someplace with Jane, but she knows all she would do is make a fool of herself. So, instead of fumbling some blubber attempting to cover up what she said she waits and hopes Jane doesn’t make a big deal out of it or freak out.

The worries Patterson is dealing with are completely unfounded as Jane just nods her head sadly, and makes to cross the street so they could head in the direction of Patterson’s house.

Following Jane for a moment, Patterson has to catch herself as she realizes they are going the way to her place and that Jane is not heading down one of the other streets so she could back to her own apartment. Making a quick decision, Patterson decides not to say anything and enjoy the little extra time with her ‘friend’. With that decision being made Patterson goes to pick up the conversation they were having earlier and the women walk the rest of the way happily talking.

As the women get closer to Patterson’s apartment they subconsciously walk slower, attempting to get a few more minutes together, even though neither woman realizes what they are doing. It isn’t until Patterson has her key in the lock to her apartment building that she has the bright idea to invite Jane upstairs.

“Do you…” Patterson tentatively begins, “want to come upstairs for a while. I have an extra bed if you don’t want to walk home.”

It is late she reasons to herself as if that was the only reasons she asked Jane if she wanted to stay with her.

It takes a moment, and Jane bites her lip like she does when she is nervous before she agrees.

Clearly unconvinced, “It is late…” Jane agrees before following Patterson into the apartment building, “and this would be safer than walking.”

The weakness in her answer and the ease in which she agreed to Patterson’s offer of sleeping over makes Jane wonder what she is doing. They had hung out plenty of times after work but it was always food or drinks or that ‘one’ time they watched a movie in the conference room and nothing like this. Jane reasons with herself that this is what friends do, they crash at each other’s places and that it means nothing more.

Once inside the apartment, Patterson moves about making space and trying to push some of her games onto shelves and into corners so they go unnoticed. Clearly less nervous about her space, Patterson shows Jane around with more detail than she had on the team game night Jane had come too. Stopping off at the spare bedroom, Patterson opens the door and waves Jane in before offering some sleep clothes and telling her where she can find toothbrushes and stuff.

As both women yawn, Patterson wishes Jane a good night and rushes off to her bedroom before she does something stupider than letting Jane crash at her place. There was a moment when she was saying goodnight to Jane that a little urge crept up inside her to lean over and press a little kiss on Jane’s cheek. Luckily she was able to push that thought away and just made a hasty retreat back to her room.

It’s not until the next morning, that either woman realizes the slight flaw to having Jane sleepover, Jane has no clothes at Patterson’s apartment. In a rush, the women flip through Patterson’s closet in the hopes of finding something that will fit Jane. Buried in the back of the closet they find a few things that will probably be a little too short or a little too baggy but they’ll have to do since both of their phones have already gone off with calls from Weller telling them to come into the office ASAP.

As Jane finishes drying off after a super quick shower she changes into Patterson’s clothes and takes a deep breath in through her nose. Jane’s senses are flooded with the scent of Patterson that is left on her clothes and it makes Jane smile widely.

Oddly neither woman thought about the reaction the team would have to Jane wearing clothes that were clearly not her own, or the fact that they walked into Ops together talking animatedly. To say that there were a variety of reactions on the faces of the rest of the team would be an understatement. Zapata just shrugged, clearly believing she already knew what was going on and this development was to be expected. Reed was the most confused as he just stared at Jane and the clothes that really looked like they were more Patterson’s style than Janes. The worst reaction was Weller, his mouth left open in shock and dismay. A quick cough from Zapata though got everyone’s attention focused on her and not on the other women. Zapata wasn’t sure if she really saw it but she was pretty sure she got a ‘thank you’ mouthed to her for diverting the team’s attention.

With the briefing over and everyone’s assignments handed out, Patterson manages to detour her way to where Jane was working. It’s not until Patterson is walking up that it hits her, Jane is wearing her clothes and she really likes that. Quickly filing that new information away for later mental turmoil and processing she grabs Jane’s arm and pulls her into a corner of the hallway away from everyone.

“How about a movie?” Patterson spills out quickly once they are away from everyone.


	3. Introvention

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slight change of pace as I decided I wanted to add in some meddling from everyone's favorite partners.   
> Zapata and Read catch the way Jane and Patterson look at each other and Zapata decides they need to intervene.  
> (This chapter got cut short because I wanted to finally post a new chapter sorry about that! Next chapter will be more Zapata and then Read talking with Jane.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not beta read so I'm sorry for any spelling or grammar errors. I'm always open to anyone who's interested in beta-ing though.
> 
> Definitely written for the Jane to my Patterson. 
> 
> This might get to smut at some point, but not for awhile. More Zapata and Read interventions coming and then a date or two which aren't dates before they finally admit stuff to each other. 
> 
> Comments got me to pick up writing fan fic's again so please feel free to leave kudos and comments. I swear I read all of them and getting the emails from AO3 that you guys left them makes me smile!
> 
> Check out my other work in progress fics, and come say "HI" on my tumblr if you want--goldenwolfrose.tumblr.com

It’s subtle and tinged with a little blush to Jane’s cheeks but Patterson definitely catches the little nod that is sent her way.

Smiling in return, Patterson reaches her hand out and brushes Jane’s arm, “Ok…” she begins nervously, “Great. I’ll see you after..” she waves at the office implying once this case is done and we’re free.

There is still a smile on Jane’s face as Patterson removes her hand and turns down the hallway towards her lab clearly pleased with their plans for tonight. Even if she didn’t want to, and she does she realizes, her eyes follow Patterson’s form down the hallway a growing smile on her face. Once Patterson has gone from her view, Jane turns back towards the main room and tries to set out to get some work done.

What Jane hadn’t planned on turning around towards was two sets of eyes watching her from across the room. A bright red blush catches fire across her face as her eyes dart towards the ground and away from the delighted smiles of Zapata and Read.

The pair of agents turn towards each other as Jane manages to find someplace else to be and they see matching looks of amusement on each other’s faces.

“You saw that right?” Zapata eagerly questions Read, devilish smile playing on her lips.

Read chances a glance at Zapata seeing the matchmaker glint in her eyes, before turning away, “Nope!” he begins wiping his hands together, “I saw it but No! I am not doing this.”

Zapata knows she already has Read right where she wants him, he always objects to her plans but when he does that wiping his hands thing, it really just means he wants to do it but that she needs to make it her idea. It’s one of the bonuses of working together for so long she knows what he’s thinking probably before he does.

“Look at them Read” Zapata waves her hand at the space the two women had been in a few moments earlier, “You saw the way they looked at each other. You saw the smiles and the way Patterson touched Jane’s arm.” Zapata pauses for a moment while she waits for Read to say something. As Read’s shoulders slump just a little, Zapata grins wider, “We need to help them!” it comes out more like a statement than a question.

Read really doesn’t want to get involved, he loves both of them, after all, they’ve been through together, but matchmaking and relationships have never been his thing. Glancing down at Zapata though, he knows from the look on her face that she is going to do this with or without him and somehow he’s going to get involved either way.

“Why Zapata, they’re adults.” Read questions, hoping to maybe give the women a chance before Zapata starts pushing them together.

Rolling her eyes and giving a loud sigh Zapata, cocks her head before looking back at Read, “You saw them Read.” she begins, “They’re hopeless. They’ll dance around the way they were looking at each other, and they’ll both be denying the way they feel.”

Still not on board, “I still don’t know why we have to help though” Read answers trying to delay their intervention.

While Zapata, knows Read may not want to get involved in romance she knows a surefire way to end this debate, “It’ll be good for the team. If they keep pining over each other it’ll get awkward and we’ll all suffer.”

He tries to answer with some smart remark, but all his mouth does is open and close a few times, until his shoulders shag and he sighs in defeat. “Fine Zapata, you win. What are we doing?”

Pushing his shoulder gleefully, Zapata teases, “You know I’m always right? I don’t know why you fight it.”

Rolling his eyes and shaking his head Read mutters, “Not always.”

Ignoring the muttered response, Zapata grabs Read’s arm and pulls him further away from the rest of the group. “Well, I don’t want to push too hard right now.” Zapata ponders, “I don’t think they are that helpless. I’ll talk to Patterson and you talk to Jane. Keep it simple maybe help open their eyes.”

It sounds like a simple enough plan but from all the cases he’s worked with Zapata, Read knows very few things go as easily as she plans them. Shrugging his agreement, “Fine. But just know I wanted them to work this out themselves.”

Pulling away and already heading down the hall towards Patterson’s lab Zapata turns over her shoulder, “Whatever you know I’m right” she teases, “And when you’re a bridesmaid you can thank me.”

Before he can make some smart response about being a bridesmaid, Zapata is gone around a corner and Read is left muttering to himself that he ‘just wanted to work’ today and not get involved in anyone’s love life.

***************

Rounding a few corners Zapata ends up outside Patterson’s lab, looking through the window in the door she can see the blonde still with a smile on her face as she taps out something on her workbench. Maybe this will be easier than she thinks for a moment as she opens the door and calls out “Morning Patterson.”

She was so occupied with the thoughts in her head, that Patterson didn’t hear the door open and was startled when Zapata called out to her. Hand pulling away from her chest, “You scared me, Tash.” Patterson grumbles.

The smile Zapata saw through the window is still plastered on Patterson’s face despite the way she had startled the blonde, so she just grins back at the lab tech. “Sorry about that” Zapata apologizes smugly, before motioning towards Patterson, “What’s got you smiling so much?”

Consciously Patterson didn’t even realize she was smiling, she just knew she felt lighter than usual, so now she tries to force the smile off her face. Failing incredibly at even toning down the smile, “I…” she rambles, “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Nodding her head in faux agreement, “Un huh, sure” Zapata teases, “So it doesn’t have anything to do with Jane wearing that sweater I bought you last Christmas?”

Zapata’s question was less of an accusation and more of a teasing question, but it still makes the butterflies erupt in Patterson’s stomach and her cheeks heat up. Turning away from Zapata trying to keep the obvious blush hidden from her, Patterson just shrugs.

Even without the way Patterson light up or the way she turned away from her, Zapata knows she was definitely on to something earlier. Teasing just a little more, “Or is it because you asked Jane out and she said yes?”

Zapata is pretty certain that wasn’t what she saw earlier but she’s hoping that if she pretends like she knows more, it will encourage Patterson to over divulge.

With her back still turned away from Zapata, Patterson’s face drops a little. Taking a deep breath she turns slowly on her heel so she’s facing Zapata again and tries to force a confused look.

Seeing the reaction she got from Patterson, Zapata is even more certain of what she saw earlier and that at least Patterson is trying to repress her feelings about Jane.

Eyebrows cocked defiantly, “Or did I see that wrong?” Zapata wonders.

Knitting her eyebrows together trying to seem like she doesn’t know what Zapata is talking about, Patterson mumbles, “Ugh…What are you talking about Tash?”

Smiling mostly to herself, Zapata continues pressing her teasing attitude, “Earlier” she motions with her head “when you had your hand on Jane’s arm and you both looked like kids in a candy store?” Zapata trails off without saying anything more waiting to see how Patterson responds.

It doesn’t take long for the normally calm Patterson to become a stumbling rambling mess, “Err..I don’t know what you mean. Tash? It wasn’t. That wasn’t. What?”

Somewhere in whatever nonsense Patterson had just rambled at her Zapata is certain the other woman breathed but she’s not sure when or how.

Seeing her friend, so flustered makes Zapata’s heart swell a little, this job made romance hard and seeing Patterson this way again made her feel a little bit better about her own chances.

Deciding she had already teased the other woman enough, Zapata puts her hands up motioning for Patterson to calm down and take a breath. “Calm down,” Zapata says easily as she takes a few steps towards the blonde.

Still flustered and know feeling slightly defensive, Patterson tries to calm down her heartbeat so she can figure out what Tash is doing here.

“Sorry about that,” Zapata waves at the space Patterson had just been in, “I just had to check something.”

Quirking her eyes at Zapata, now rather suspicious at the way this entire conversation has gone.

Before she takes another step, Zapata pointedly asks, “How long have you liked Jane?”


	4. Star Wars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zapata and Reade try their best to help Jane and Patterson see the other person's feelings, but with very little luck. The women make a Star Wars movie and maybe a bit more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual-- Not beta read so I'm sorry for any spelling or grammar errors. I'm always open to anyone who's interested in beta-ing though.
> 
> Definitely written for the Jane to my Patterson.
> 
> Comments got me to pick up writing fan fic's again so please feel free to leave kudos and comments. I swear I read all of them and getting the emails from AO3 that you guys left them makes me smile!
> 
> Check out my other work in progress fics, and come say "HI" on my tumblr if you want--goldenwolfrose.tumblr.com

Patterson just stares at Zapata not knowing how much the other woman saw or thinks she saw and how much she really wants to admit to someone else. It was far easier to like Jane when no one else knew about it. But, if she admitted her feelings they became real and then something had to happen one way or the other.

There’s a very real chance that Patterson hasn’t blinked since Zapata had asked her question and the longer she waits the surer of herself Tash gets. With her hands folded against her chest and a clear challenge me look in her eyebrows Tash just stares down Patterson waiting.

It takes a moment or two before Patterson sighs and casts her eyes towards the ground. “I don’t know how long” is the best answer Patterson can give to Tasha right now. Sure she could probably talk about when she realized she liked Jane but she knows the feelings had been there for a while.

Relieved at getting Patterson to finally admit her feelings and open up a little to her Tasha asks the next logical question. Tasha is pretty sure she knows the answer to the question she’s about to ask, at least given the way Patterson’s eyes are still focused on the ground, “So was that you asking her out earlier” Zapata wonders clearly leaving the question open for examination.

There’s a huff before Patterson looks up at Tasha, she had been worried that she would find a look of judgment on the other woman’s face instead all she sees is friendly questioning. Dragging out the silence while she formulates her answer, “No. Yes.” Patterson wavers, “Probably not.”

Taking a deep breath she decides that she needs someone to tell about what’s been going on and Zapata is the obvious choice. Finding a chair and sitting on it, “It’s complicated” Patterson begins, “we just started hanging out after work. But then it started to feel like dates. And that’s what I wanted,” she pauses a moment, “WANT.” she clarifies, “But I don’t think Jane feels the same way and I know she has no clue about my feelings.”

It’s all said in a hurry and Zapata somehow manages to catch up, before her smile grows. “OMG” Tasha exclaims rather surprised, “You don’t see the way she looks at you.”

In response, Patterson just shakes her head clearly not believing what Zapata is offering.

What neither woman knows, or well maybe Tasha has an inkling of what’s happening since she sent Reade to talk to Jane, is that a similar conversation is going on across the office with Jane.

By the time Reade and Zapata leave their respective rooms both are completely exasperated with the women they had been talking too.

“I’m never doing that again” Reade offers clearly exhausted as he meets Zapata at her desk.

It takes everything Zapata has to not agree with Reade, but she knows unrequited love and how blinded it can make you. “Yeah, Patterson is pretty clueless that Jane likes her” Zapata offers instead of agreeing that they should end their interference.

The conversation would have probably continued but Weller comes into the bullpen flustered and announcing they had a new case. After the conversations each woman had with their friends, they became tense and managed to stay on opposite sides of the room during the briefing and subsequent analysis back in Patterson’s lab later.

Soon enough Jane and the team are rushing off after a lead and as per usual in the tattoo cases are being shot at again. Patterson tries to help over the comms with intel and surveillance video she had found but her mind is slightly distracted with worry over Jane and if she is alright.

It’s not until the team is back at the FBI that Patterson can breathe properly. The team had all made it through the mission uninjured and had managed to capture their suspect despite the exchange of gunfire and Patterson knew that everyone was ok. Her rationale mind though couldn’t accept that Jane was fine until she saw her with her own two eyes.

So it’s when Jane steps off the elevator and their eyes somehow find each other like magnets being pulled towards each other that both women finally breathe and smile again.

Reports are filled after the team interrogated the suspect and Weller dismisses everyone far later in the night than usual. Reade and Zapata are as usual the first to pack up and leave and they both spot Patterson from across the room. Both agents share a teasing smile with Patterson from across the room, and all Patterson can do before the doors shut on the elevator is to roll her eyes at their antics.

Clearly, both of them knew about her feelings and there is a part of Patterson that isn’t sure how she feels with someone other than Zapata knowing how she felt about Jane. Though if Tash was right and Jane did like her and she was too blinded to see it, Patterson knows that there is a chance the entire office knows about her feelings.

Patterson would probably have gotten lost in her thoughts if it hadn’t been for Jane coming up from behind her and looping her arm through one of Patterson’s.

“It’s late” Jane begins trying to sound casual, even though her body is full of nervous energy, “does that movie offer still stand?”

Thankfully Jane had managed to ask Patterson about their ‘date’, no their ‘after work fun’ she reminds herself before she becomes a flustered mess. Patterson, on the other hand, had almost completely forgotten about the movie, between Zapata’s conversation and the mission.

It takes her a moment before she catches her thoughts and Patterson clearly sees a little worry form in Jane’s brow and feels it as Jane starts to pull her arm free. “Of course” Patterson offers plainly, “we may just need to see a different movie.”

Originally Patterson had hoped they’d be out of work at a reasonable time and could make it to the new Star Wars movie. Circumstances though had made that difficult as Patterson was pretty sure the last movie was long since started.

It took some searching but Patterson had managed to find a theater showing a movie this late at night and was really happy it wasn’t a Rocky Horror showing.

That’s how Jane and Patterson found themselves across town sharing a bucket of bad popcorn and watching the original Star Wars instead of the new one.

With the previews almost ready to start rolling, Jane casually mentions, “I don’t think I’ve ever seen a Star Wars movie.”

Logically Patterson knows that after the memory wipe this was probably just one more new experience that was actually an old one. Although, given the way her mother had raised her and Roman it was actually quite possible that she had never seen any of the Star Wars movies.

Looking shocked at Jane’s admission, Patterson drags her eyes over to Jane her mouth hanging slightly open in disbelief. “Really” Patterson begins clearly puzzled, “but these movies are classics” she finishes off as if this a clear fact.

Blushing, partially because of Patterson’s reaction to her never seeing a Star Wars movie and partially because her and Patterson’s fingers keep brushing up against each other in the popcorn, Jane offers the best answer she can. “It could just be lack of memories” Jane offers questioningly, “though I doubt Shepherd saw much value in movies like this.”

It’s an honest answer and was very much what had already crossed through Patterson’s own mind at Jane’s first admission. Leaving little room for doubt Patterson declares, “Well then we’ll have to marathon the rest after.”

Really Patterson should think before she says some things, like automatically assuming that ‘her friend’ would be interested in spending that much time with her. The Star Wars movies were long, not as long as the entire Lord of the Rings franchise, but definitely a day killer.

It’s Jane’s turn to stare down at the floor now, obviously blushing at Patterson’s offer. Quietly Jane wonders, “Well how long are you keeping me?” There was supposed to be for those or some other clarifier at the end of the question but Jane left it hanging. It became a question with a double-sided meaning and both women’s ear burned with the implications.

Patterson wants to respond honestly, wants to say something about forever or as long as you’ll have me, but this really isn’t the place or the time for declarations like that. Instead of offering that honest answer she elects to focus on the Star Wars response. Instantly adding up the time it would take to watch the movies, plus snacks and bathroom breaks and such, “Ummm” she begins after understanding the time it will take, “It’d probably be all day if we watch in one sitting. Six movies,” she pauses as she catches herself that they wouldn’t need to watch the original again, “well five after we watch this probably 12 hours.”

Jane’s face lights up, while the pair of have probably spent hours together and even in one sitting, it has never been that long and Jane is excited at the prospect. The fact that there would probably be shared couch space and more sharing of popcorn adds, even more, joy to the prospect.

The trailers begin before Jane can verbally respond but she manages to shake her head happily at Patterson before it gets too dark to see anything but the movie screen.

Star Wars takes up the next two hours and change but neither woman really minds, as there were casual brushing of fingers and arms throughout the movie. At some point, Patterson had even worked up the courage to wrap her arm around Jane’s and snuggle into her shoulder. That was something friends do while they watch movies she tried convincing herself. She failed miserably in convincing herself that the snuggling was something ‘friends’ did but she was so comfortable and Jane hadn’t recoiled or anything so Patterson considered the move a success.

With the lights raising and hope restored to the Star Wars characters the women untangled themselves and stretched out of their seats. Jane’s stomach growled as she stretched and she realized that other than the popcorn earlier she really hadn’t eaten much today.

Realizing that she should probably rectify the whole not eating thing, she wraps an arm through Patterson’s arm and asks, “Dinner” before realizing how late it probably was, “Breakfast?”


End file.
